The Unknown One
by HelloKittyPower11
Summary: Another one of my stories that used to be published on DeviantART. Once again I suck at doing summaries. My oc Unknown One, and Zachary in the world of creepypasta. How will this end? Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average Thursday night for high school student Zachary as he was in front of his computer screen. Zachary hunched over his keyboard while entering a chat room. He quickly started getting the chat room ready for his friends to arrive, and get started on their work.

Chat Room 14563

Zachary created Chat Room 14563

Zachary changed Chat Room 14563 to a private session

Zachary drank nervously from the water bottle trying to pass time. It was so weird waiting on other people, because it was usually the other way around so he didn't quite know what would happen. He watched the screen for seven minutes until he saw them enter, and he felt an immediate rush of relief throughout his body.

Melissa joined Chat Room 14563

George joined Chat Room 14563

Zachary : Hey guys!

Melissa : Hello Zachary. Hello George.

George : HEY PEOPLE OF THIS CHAT ROOM!

Melissa : Why must you scream, George?

George : Because if you haven't noticed this already then your stupid, BUT I'M LIVING IN AMERICA.

Melissa : There is absolutely no reason to scream in a chat room.

Zachary : Can you two just please stop arguing. We have more important matters than George's obsession of screaming randomly.

George : Really?

Zachary : Yes, Really. Did you guys seriously forget the reason why were in here?

Melissa : No I remembered why we are here. We are here to start on the school science fair, correct?

Zachary : Correct indeed my friend, so any ideas.

George : Maybe we should make a volcano

Melissa : No I think we should do a robot.

Zachary : I don't mean to be rude, but those won't work. The volcano is elementary school standards, and the robot is more into the technology side of things.

Melissa : Well it's not like I see you doing anything, besides criticize our guesses.

The Unknown One joined Chat Room 14563

Zachary was confused on how he should act. Should he be pissed off at this guy for hacking himself into his private chat room; or should he fear him out of what he might do to them.

George : Um Zack I'm not so sure you know this, but THERE IS A COMPLETE STRANGER IN HERE!

Melissa : I thought you said that this was a private session?

Zachary : But it is! Unless one of you invited him.

Melissa : Wasn't me.

George : Me neither.

Zachary : Hey who are you?

The Unknown Own : I'm The Unknown One, and for a moment I thought the smartest kids in all of Water Well High School would be able to read. For some reason I just seem to pick the wrong ones, how pathetic.

George : Well if were so pathetic than why don't you just leave already?

Melissa : George will you shut up, because your not helping much. Just leave the talking to Zack ok.

George : Why does he get to do everything, and I just watch?

Melissa : Because you lack the skill to talk in a normally serious tone.

George : Ok you got me there, continue Zack.

Zachary : Ok, so why are you here?

The Unknown One : I couldn't help but here the little predicament you three have, so I am offering to help. Of course I'm not going to do the work for you, but am going to simply guide you to were you can get the information.

Melissa : Zack I think it would be wise to kick him

George : Gee Melissa he might actually help us, SO STOP TRYING TO SINK THE SHIP WE ARE ON.

Zachary : What will we be our topic then?

Melissa : Stop Zack, remember that talking to strangers gets you no where.

Zachary : Melissa why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY.

Melissa : ...

The Unknown One : Finally some peace and quiet. Anyway the topic of your little science project will be about corruption.

George : Corruption?

Melissa : Are you a mad man, there is no way we are doing such a crazy thing. Right Zack?

Zachary : That is a good idea, you know once you think about it. Only flaw is that we don't know anything about corruption. Such as how it begins, develops, and the side effects of one corrupted.

George : Hey let's just Skype so at least we will know what this guy looks like if he tries to bother us again.

Zachary : No, we have to find out how to do this. You guys are with me right?

Melissa : Zack I'm tired so I talk to you tomorrow at school. Okay?

George : Yea me too. See you later Zack.

Zachary : FINE I DON'T NEED YOU. YOU'LL ALL SEE THAT I'M NOT THE CRAZY ONE. I'M GOING TO THE BEST COLLEGE EVER WHILE YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO SAVE UP FOR PUBLIC COLLEGES INSTEAD.

George left Chat Room 14563

Melissa left Chat Room 14563

The Unknown One : Talk to you later Zachary.

Zachary : Wait, how do you know my name?!

The Unknown One left Chat Room 14563

Zachary ended Chat Room 14563

Zachary left Chat Room 14563

Zachary turned off his computer and slammed the heels of his palms onto his desk. He was very frustrated, but just didn't know what was the souce. He got up from his chair and glanced at his alarm clock and saw that is was 1:00 in the morning. Which meant his friends weren't trying to find an excuse to leave him, but when it was only 8:00 pm. when they entered the chat room. Zachary was covered in his own sweat and decided that he couldn't sleep like this, so he took a shower.

"Man what the hell did I just fucking do" Zachary said to himself as he let the water beat on his neck and back, thinking about what he had just done. He turned off the shower and got dressed, just trying to reassure himself that everything's going to be okay. As he left his bathroom into his bedroom he sighed and asked himself "have I lost it?"

"I think so" Zachary was startled and quickly spun around to see who had spoken, only to see his mother leaning in his doorway with a soft smile on her face. Zachary plastered a quizzing glance at his mother before saying "why do you think so?" His mother straightened herself in Zachary's door frame and said with a laugh "because your up at 3:00 in the morning, on a school night." "Sorry I guess I lost track of time. I'll be on my way to sleep then" Zachary said as he crawled underneath his blankets and onto his bed. "Goodnight sweetie" his mom said before turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

It didn't take awhile for Zachary to go to sleep because the insist that he closed his eyes he opened them with sunshine in his face. He quickly got up and looked at his clock which read 7:00 am, which meant his bus would be here to pick him up in 15 minutes.

He quickly got dressed and combed his crazy hair while making his way downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a banana from the counter and threw his comb on the living room couch. He devoured the banana, threw away the peel, and started to go outside when he realized something. His backpack, there was no way he could go to school without all of his school work. As Zachary ran up the stairs he heard the bus around the corner, which made him quicken his pace.

Zachary grabbed his backpack, slung it around on his back, and ran outside to the bright yellow school bus parked outside his house. He jumped inside and scanned the small bus for his friends George and Melissa. He spotted them near the very back, with George waving his hands over his head signaling where they were.

Zachary quickly went to sit down, but before his butt even touched the seat Melissa whispered screamed "Zack what the hell's happening?" Zachary sat down as the bus pulled away from his house and gave Melissa a glance of confusion. "Wait, what do you mean. What's wrong with you? Is it your parents again?" Zachary said concern now in his voice for his friend.

George and Melissa looked into each other's eyes with confused faces then looked back to Zachary. George said with a shaky voice "we thought that it already visited you, but looks like you'll get your visit today."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait what, or who is it? What's wrong with you guys?" Zachary said waiting a moment for an answer then screamed to them "WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?" Everybody on the bus turned toward our direction and started until Zachary said "boo." With that everyone quickly went back to whatever they were doing before they were looking at Zachary. Zachary made sure no one was paying him any attention before he turned to get a look at George and Melissa. There faces were white as if they had just seen a monster, and their expressions were as blank as a piece of unwritten paper. Zachary decided to just forget them for now, so the three best friends sat in silence as they went to school.

Zachary noticed that George and Melissa seemed calmer as they entered the school building. "Well see ya later in first period guys" Zachary said waving towards them while going to homeroom. To Zachary's surprise Melissa waved and George shouted "GOODBYE" , but George said it as if he would never see Zachary again. Zachary was just happy that his friends started to go back to normal, and shrugged off the feeling.

Zachary entered his homeroom and immediately went for the desk in the corner to the left of the door. Zachary plopped into the chair and put his backpack on his desk, scanning the room to see all the people surrounding him. After the quick scan Zachary decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea if he took a quick nap.

Zachary put his head on his backpack and started to slowly drift away into slumber, but was stopped when the sound of sirens entered the room. Zachary quickly picked up his head to look at the room, classmates still not giving a damn about it.

The intercom turned on and out came the voice of Ms. Garza, our school's principal, in a hushed tone "every hid, this is not a drill. This is a complete lockdown. There is" but she didn't get to finish her sentence. We heard an ear splitting scream then the intercom changed to static.

Our homeroom teacher, Mr. Florins, went to lock the door and close the cheap blinds that made sure no one can look into the room. Mr. Florins whispered "everyone get into that corner now!" pointing in the direction of which Zachary's was sitting at. He quickly got up to try avoiding being squashed by his classmates, but it was too late.

By the time he got up from his chair his classmates carried him away into a the wall. Zachary managed to free himself so that he may sit down on the floor and somewhat relax. Then the power turned off, and the room was filled with silence that was so quiet it made me want to scream just to disturb it.

After a while Zachary heard a voice on the other side of the thin wall, which was another way of saying that he could hear the voice clearly. He heard the voice say "come out, come out wherever you are Zack. I just want to help you", but the voice wasn't quite a voice. Zachary gasped and covered his mouth with his hand as he whispered "The Unknown One." Zachary looked up only to see that his classmates were staring at him, confusion on each other's face. The silence was broken by an enraged student whispered screamed "who the hell is that?"

Zachary was going to respond to the boy's question with an I don't know, but was interrupted. Zachary heard The Unknown One scream out "FOUND YOU!" Following with the sound of an explosion of something. Zachary's classmates were now looking at The Unknown One, but what he found odd was that they were screaming as if they had seen a monster. "Maybe the guy had a gun" Zachary told himself. The Unknown One asked "where is Zachary?" To Zachary's surprise everyone ran so fast away from him that you'd that he was a bomb ready to go off.

Zachary lifted his head to look at the man who called himself The Unknown One, but was greeted by a monster instead. It looked as if was burned with only rotten, and burned flesh. It had no lips, only teeth. The teeth looked as if they belonged to a shark, just on a smaller scale so the teeth would fit in the creature's mouth. It also had no nose which was supposed to be in between two black orbs on it's face, which represented it's eyes. It's arms also dropped at it's side with nails so long that it's arms rested on them.

As the monster walked towards Zachary he was surprised that he didn't smell any burnt flesh, since it was a burned corpse after all. Zachary saw that it had grabbed his backpack, and it had Zachary's waist in his big claw. Zachary tried to free himself as The Unknown One started to leave the building. After a few yards away from the school Zachary blacked out, and he awoke on dirt.

He raised himself off the ground and brushed off the dirt on his clothes, and looked around him. Zachary found out that he wasn't outside by the form of the plain cement walls were formed around him. The only thing in the room was the light bulb hanging on it's own wires, not even an exit. After scanning the room the light bulb went out leaving Zachary in complete darkness. "Oh, just wonderful" Zachary said rolling his eyes.

That's when the light bulb flickered back on and Zachary saw that someone had wrote a message on the wall in front of him. The message had letters backwards, and seemed to be made out of different colors of crayons. The message wrote 'Can you find me before' and Zachary heard a noise from his right side, and he turned to see that there was a hole in the wall.

Zachary went through the hole and found himself in a dark hallway. As Zachary continued to walk forward he saw a small light break through the darkness of the hallway. Zachary ran over to the light only to find out that it was another hole in the wall leading him into a room that looked exactly like the one he began in. Zachary went to go back into the hallway only to see that the hole was gone, and when he turned around he found another message on the wall.

Zachary read the message putting the message he got from the first room and put them together to make 'Can you find me before corruption destroys you'. After this thought the light bulb exploded, and he heard something underneath his. Zachary didn't understand what was what was going on until he fell on the ground. He then realized that he had been falling as he landed on his stomach with a thud. Zachary surprisingly didn't feel any pain as he got up, although he was a bit winded.

When Zachary got up on his feet he saw someone looking at him, grinning. "Hey you, do you know where we are" Zachary asked as he approaching the figure, but saw that the person looked just like him before his clone ran off. "WAIT" Zachary screamed after his clone. Zachary tried to catch up to it , but lost it when he entered through yet another hole. The room was longer than the other two rooms, and looked narrow. The room's walls also had selves, but on the opposite side of the entrance sat a big, black, old walked over to the furnace and saw that there was a message written in coal dust in front of it. 'Don't let others make' it said. The light flickered off and on again, and Zachary immediately noticed the terrible stench that filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Zachary felt his stomach flip inside of as he rose and slowly turned around to see the cause of the smell, but he wished that he didn't when he saw him. All the shelves were filled with skulls. He also saw his clone. Zachary's clone was hanging from the ceiling, with the light bulb wires around it's neck. Some of it's skin started to reveal flesh and helped it bled to death along with the missing leg. There was still blood trickling onto the puddle disturbing the silence around him.

He looked down at the puddle which wrote out 'the path you walk on', but it didn't make any sense. "Don't let other's make the path you walk on. What the fuck does that mean? Nobody's guiding me anywhere" Zachary said pacing around in the room.

Zachary let out a scream of frustration, until he heard someone say "looks like somebody hasn't been listening. Oh Zachary, I can't believe you lost track of the main problem here." Zachary looked up only to see the monster that brought him here. "Why did you bring me here" Zachary asked with a shaky voice. The monster appeared to be smiling when it said "just for the entertainment. Do you know how boring it is around here without company?"

Zachary was no longer scared, but frustrated that this monster was just playing with him. A couple of minutes of staring at the creature made Zachary ask "why don't you kill me already?" "Ug, finally you asked" the creature said coming towards Zachary who was backing away from it. "You see child you are no use to me dead" the monster smiled again as Zachary's world went black.

Zachary grunted as he raised his hand to his head. "What the hell's going on here" Zachary said as he sat in the bed looking around him. Zachary said "oh great just another maze" as he walked towards the door. When he turned the doorknob it wouldn't open "of course it has to be locked" Zachary said as he hit the door with his head. "Looks like I have to find a key, or clue to get out" Zachary said turning on his heels to look at the room.

There wasn't really much in the room but a bed and a dresser. Zachary ran to check underneath the bed, and saw nothing but darkness. Zachary got up and walked to the dresser and looked through every drawer, but they were all empty. "Ok Zachary, think now" Zachary said while banging his fists lightly on his head, until suddenly the light bulb inside his head flickered on.

He grabbed one of the dresser's drawer and pulled it out of it's hole. He turned to the door and repeatedly slammed the drawer into the door. Zachary didn't stop doing this until the draw he had was broken, so he continued using the other drawers as well. When Zachary noticed that he had ran out of drawers he looked at the door pleased at his work. Zachary stuck his hand out the hole, that he created in the door, to unlock it. When he heard a click he retrieved his hand and opened the door.

He sighed and peered into pure darkness. Zachary scolded as when he took a step forward he felt something go squish. His look of anger was now replaced with fear as he heard the thing in front of him move.

Zachary closed the door and sat on the bed waiting what ever moved to come in the room. "Hm, man why did this have to happen to me" Zachary thought to himself. When the door slammed open Zachary didn't even flinch, and just continued looking at the ground. Zachary did do a quick glance to see none other than the Unknown One himself standing in the doorway.

"Hey who the hell did this" the Unknown One said enraged. "Me" Zachary said plainly still not bothering to look at him. The Unknown One was surprised at how calm Zachary seemed to be. The Unknown One walked towards Zachary and asked "why aren't you scared?" Zachary chuckled and said "give me a good reason." These words enraged the Unknown One and out of frustration he grabbed Zachary by his neck and let out a disoriented roar.

"Are you done with your little tantrum" Zachary asked when the Unknown One stopped his roar. He then smiled and said "brilliant this is just what I need. Did you know you're the first one to pass my test."

The Unknown One opened the door and motioned for him to go. Zachary obeyed and waited for the Unknown One to come out of the room and guide him. While the Unknown One lead Zachary through the darkened room he was curious about one thing. "Hey Zachary how come you can see me, but not the room" the Unknown room said climbing a set of stairs. "I can't see" Zachary said "but I can hear you." "Oh" the Unknown One said as he opened the door leading into the normal section of his house.

The light that came up from the door was bright as he already somewhat adjusted to the dark, and flinched at the surprisingly bright light. The Unknown One looked back in time to see that Zachary flinched. He laughed and said "don't worry Zack you'll get used to it." Zachary was now fully adjusted to the light, and saw the front door.

He was in the entrance of the Unknown One's house. Zachary looked at the Unknown One and said plainly "don't call me Zack." "Oh yeah and what could you do about it" the Unknown asked as he led Zachary to the kitchen. "Oh by the way grab something to eat real quick ok" the Unknown One said as he left for the living room.

Zachary looked around the refrigerator for some sandwich ingredients. He grabbed a plate, and made himself a turkey sandwich. When his sandwich was ready he went into the living room to join the Unknown One.

Once Zachary sat down he said "I will ignore you if you call me that. Oh and by the way nice house." The Unknown One looked to see Zachary sitting next to him eating a sandwitch. The Unknown One sighed and said "alright I won't call you Zack."

The two sat in silence for 5 whole minutes before Zachary tapped on the Unknown One's shoulder. The Unknown One looked back to see Zachary standing there. "I'm ready" Zachary said. "Ok" the Unknown One clasped his hands together "I'll show you how to corrupt your victims."


	4. Chapter 4

Zachary's world went black yet again, but suddenly opened his eyes to see himself in a neighbourhood. Zachary turned his head to see that the Unknown One was walking to a front door. He slowly followed him, as he already had the door open. Once Zachary entered he slowly closed the door behind him and continued to creep behind the Unknown One. The Unknown One lead Zachary a bed room of a little boy on the second floor.

"Now hold your hand over the boy's head, and think of the most terrible things you can think of. If he stirs in his sleep that means that you have succeeded." Zachary did as he was told and was filled with determination and concentration. He then heard the boy whimper and thrash a bit in his bed. Zachary removed his hand and looked at the Unknown One. The Unknown One just nodded and transported away.

Zachary was in a moment of shock, but then noticed that he had to leave. Zachary quickly and silently left the house as if he'd never been in there and walked. "Can't believe that bastard left me" Zachary said plainly as he continued to walk, until he came upon a forest. "Why the hell would a forest still be here" Zachary thought to himself as he scanned the numerous amount of trees. Zachary sighed as he walked into the forest and said to himself "you got to work with what you got Zack."

As Zachary entered the forest he was highly doubting his chance of survival. Zachary tried to reason with himself by saying "it's ok. This is probably better than staying in the neighbourhood anyway." He continued to walk until he felt like he was being watched. "Man I wonder what type of creatures lurk in this forest" Zachary asked as he looked around him.

He sighed and sat up against a tree, closing his eyes. He was slowly drifting to sleep until he heard the sound of a twig break. Zachary shrugged it off as an animal being clumsy and continued again. This time it was louder and closer, and he mumbled "man these animals make a lot of racket." As he said this he hear a thump right above his head.

Zachary groaned and asked "what do you want now, a" but was cut off as he opened his eyes. He saw a tall man in a business suit, and a red tie on. He also a white head, but nothing else on it. Zachary tilted his head a bit looking at is some more then asked "who are you?" The tall man only stared at me, and I was getting impatient.

I got up and put my hands up as if defending myself, while saying "hey I'm sorry. I didn't know that this was your forest. I promise I won't come back if I ever find my way out of here." Zachary started walking away when he felt something wrap around his waist. Before he could look down he was face to face with the unusually tall man. "I'm Slenderman" Zachary heard a booming voice say. "Oh, ok. Hey Slenderman I'm Zachary" Zachary said as he extended his hand. Slenderman hesitated, but soon shook it.

Slenderman put him down and crouched down to get a better look at him. "So" Zachary asked as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Slenderman noticed his awkwardness and decided to ask "why are you here?" "Well you see I was with some guy in his home, then he transported me to someone else's home, and left me" Zachary said.

"Who is this guy" Slenderman asked as he picked up Zachary again. "The Unknown One" Zachary relied plainly. "Do you know anything about him" Slenderman asked as he was walking to his home. Zachary did a pose that suggested he was thinking and said "well he feeds off another's corruption, and I think he's a demon." Slenderman was surprised at the immense bravery that this kid had. "Hey would you like to stay with me for awhile" Slenderman asked looking at Zachary. "Sure since I got nowhere else to go, and you not a complete stranger" was Zachary's reply. Slenderman nodded and teleported to his house.

When he arrived he looked at Zachary who didn't seem to be in any way affected by his teleportation. "How come you're not feeling sick" Slenderman asked as he set Zachary down. Zachary scanned the front of the house and said "well didn't I tell you earlier. The Unknown One can teleport too. It happened about 3 times already, but I getting used to it. Yours though isn't making me faint as much though. Oh and nice place you got here."

Zachary started for the door when Slenderman said "wait Zachary I live with some people and I don't know how you'll react to them. Are you sure you want to proceed." Zachary nodded and went inside with Slenderman following behind. The first thing that happened when Zachary entered was being tackled to the ground.

"Man I just don't understand why I attract this type of attention" Zachary said as he got up. When he did that left his attacker to fall off his back and onto the floor. Zachary intensively glared and could feel the fear emitting from the boy. His attacker wore a white mask with black eyes and lips. He also had brown hair and sideburns too. He wore a tan colored jacket and a pair of jeans with a pair of black sneakers.

"What's your name" Zachary asked extending his offering his hand to the boy. The boy accepted the offer and brought himself up to say "Masky and you?" "Zachary" Zachary replied plainly. Just then another boy came into the room. He had an orange hood that was up, and jeans with a pair of black sneakers. He also had a black mask with a red frowny face on it.

"Let me guess this is Hoody" Zachary said as he gestured towards the black masked boy. "Man what are you, a mind reader" Masky asked. Zachary asked "wait I got it right?" Masky nodded while Zachary looked at the two, then answered their question.

"I kinda am" Zachary told them, but were obviously confused. "That's the answer to the question you asked earlier" Zachary stated to remind them. "Oh" Masky said and added "well it be nice if you respond after the question ya know." Zachary just laughed and said "but I like to see the reactions you do." Zachary could tell that Masky was about to say something, but was interrupted when Slenderman said

"Masky, Hoodie show Zachary to his new room." Slenderman vanished after that, and I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve witch slapped me out of my daze. I turned to see Masky and Hoodie going up a pair of stairs. I quickly caught up to them and said "man this is so cool. I get my own room!" For some reason this sacred Masky and Hoody out of their skins. "Um was it something I said" Zachary asked a bit confused. Masky turned back and said "don't sneak up on us like that."

Zachary laughed and still following them said "you know for a bunch of ruthless murders I thought that you'd be a little less jumpy. Oh well looks like another thing I'm wrong about then." "Here's your room, enjoy" Masky said they they both disappeared into what I believe was their room.

I opened the door to see a decent bedroom. I smiled as I laid face down into the soft mattress of the bed. Zachary kick off his shooes and went underneath the covers readying himself for sleep. "Man this bed sure is more comfortable than the one the Unknown One gave me, and warmer. So what to do now is to do as Slenderman says to, right? Oh well I'll just think about how fucked up my life is in lala land" Zachary said as he stretched and yawned out. After 3 minutes he was knocked out cold, and of course he didn't think about his decisions.


End file.
